Weak Point
by Chaneta
Summary: Reflexiones de Sherlock despues de su encuentro con Moriarty.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originarios de Sir Conan Doyle y adaptados posteriormente para la serie "Sherlock", la cual os recomiendo ver, la verdad.

Esta historia esta basada en la serie y se situa en el final de la primera temporada. Hay referencias claras al último capitulo de esta y es posible que no se entienda si no se ha visto antes la serie.

* * *

**WEAK POINT**

Primero una mujer llorosa cual damisela en apuros; después un chico aproximadamente de mi misma edad, aunque nunca un igual a mi; luego una pobre y desolada ancianita ciega; y, por ultimo, un niño, alguien "inocente".

No creas que no sé porque los escogiste a ellos. Todos los secuestradores tienen un patrón, un prototipo de persona que eligen, muchas veces de manera inconsciente, por algún motivo específico. Normalmente es por el físico, la edad, la zona, el grupo social o por relaciones y motivos mas cercanos y personales. Aunque hay individuos que buscan sus objetivos siguiendo otros más específicos y refinados.

Y tu eres uno de ellos. No eres solo un secuestrador más, por supuesto, mas bien **también** eres un secuestrador. Y como tal tienes una línea a seguir. Mucho mas meticulosa y concienzuda que cualquier otra que me haya encontrado. Pero una línea al fin y al cabo.

Individuos de género, edad, y lugar diferente, sin ningún parentesco ni aparente relación entre ellos. Cada uno encontrado en un sitio distinto: un coche; en la calle en el mismo corazón de la ciudad; en la propia casa; y en un parque. ¿Crees que no sé que querías decirme con eso? Es evidente, no era más que un fútil intento de demostrar que podías controlar cualquier tipo de situación, que toda la ciudad esta bajo tu dominio. Que pretencioso de tu parte.

Individuos sin ninguna relación y que, sin embargo, coinciden en la finalidad del secuestro, el **motivo **tras esta carrera a contrarreloj. Yo. Los has escogido por mi.

Cualquier otro habría sentido pena y desesperación por los sujetos secuestrados, si no por todos al menos por alguno de ellos. Yo soy una excepción. No es que quiera verlos muertos, no soy tu. Pero preocuparme por ellos no los ayudaría, solo mermaría mi capacidad deductiva y, por tanto, ese arrebato sentimental innecesario me impediría salvarlos a tiempo. Es pura lógica.

Una joven, un chico, una abuela ciega y un infante.

Esta claro que buscabas una victima cada vez más deplorable y lastimosa, ¿acaso intentabas encontrar alguno que me causara debilidad? ¿Intentabas encontrar mi punto débil? Debiste llevarte una gran decepción al ver que ninguno me hizo perder la concentración. En ese aspecto no me engañaste en ningún momento.

Pero supongo que yo también pequé de pretencioso. Estaba tan convencido de mi mismo y de mi método que ni siquiera me molesté en analizar cual seria tu próximo paso, cual seria la victima numero 5. ¿Que podría ser peor que poner en peligro la vida de un niño de apenas cinco años? Aparentemente nada. Si eso no me alteraba, ya nada podría hacerlo.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que la respuesta me estallo en la cara.

**John.**

John Watson.

Mi compañero de piso, de aventuras y de vida. Mi confidente. Alguien que intenta entenderme y no me repudia por ser como soy. Mi único amigo.

Cuando lo vi con ese abrigo lleno de explosivos me quedé paralizado y por un momento, por un segundo, no pude pensar en nada. Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Y cuando me recuperé de la impresión mi cuerpo reacciono solo mientras mi mente no podía procesar ningún pensamiento que no fuera "No, no, no, John no!". Me venciste. Encontraste un punto débil que ni siquiera sabia que tenia.

Fue un milagro que saliéramos con vida de aquella situación. Si hubiera dependido de mi usualmente brillante capacidad mental habríamos estallado en mil pedazos. Pero parece ser que la fortuna acompaña a John, eso y su impulsividad habitual me han salvado la vida mas de una vez. Y esa no fue una excepción.

Me preguntó si estaba bien. Le dije que si. Pero obviamente mentía. ¿Que le iba a decir? "No, no me siento bien, John. Desde que te vi con ese abrigo lleno de explosivos que no me siento bien. Y no creo que mejore. Ahora que se lo que llegas a significar para mi, lo que puede llegar a alterarme el verte en peligro no creo que vuelva a sentirme bien en mucho tiempo."

Si se lo hubiera dicho, si se lo hubiera confesado como estuve a punto de hacer ahora no estaría sentado en mi sillón en Baker Street sino internado en un manicomio. Y no le culparía. Después de que me echó en cara la poca sensibilidad que tengo, ¿como iba a creerme?

Te odio. Hasta ahora era divertido, incluso llegué a admirar tu inteligencia y a considerarte un rival casi digno de mi. Pero ahora te detesto con todas mis fuerzas. Me humillaste, me bajaste del pedestal en el que yo mismo me había puesto y me restregaste que podías acabar con John cuando y como quisieras. Me señalaste mi punto débil de manera que ni siquiera yo puedo seguir fingiendo que no existe, que lo desconozco.

Pero ahora que lo sé, que soy plenamente consciente de ello, no voy a dejar que lo utilices, no dejare que hurgues en la herida. Ahora que sé lo que realmente llega a importarme John voy a protegerlo cueste lo que cueste y por encima de quien haga falta. No volveré a dejar que le toques ni un solo pelo. Ni tu ni nadie.

Puede que John sea mi único punto débil pero no voy a renunciar a él.

Al fin y al cabo, nunca dije que fuera perfecto.


End file.
